Limited
by Devotions
Summary: After three long years of missing Heero, Relena finally finds him only to be slapped on the face with the huge changes he has made in his life. But then again, some things never change. Especially when it comes to the heart. 1xR
1. Chapter 1

**Limited**

By Devotions Vania S. Orenda

Chapter 1

Relena walked down the park with her head down. She had just attended what she considers, the most boring meeting she's ever been to. She sat down on one of the benches facing the big pond, watching the sun as it set down for another peaceful evening.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice said from behind her.

"Yes, Duo, It is." She said quietly.

Duo sat down beside her looking ahead at the sun.

"Still thinking about Heero?" Duo asked with a sad voice.

"Not as much as before, but yes, I still am." Relena said, still keeping a straight face.

"I found out where he is." Duo said, trying not to make too much noise.

"Did you find out why he's been gone for three years?"

"Yes, I did."

"Are you planning on telling me?" Relena said, a smile playing on her face.

"He's with Sally. He's been there for two and a half years." Duo answered, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Why is he there?"

"He's dying." He said, his face growing serious once more.

"Oh…" she said, not really paying that much attention to him.

"…"

"He's what?" Relena shouted, standing up from her place on the bench. Finally realizing what Duo had just said.

"He's dying. He didn't want anyone to know." Duo said, disappointment evident in his tone.

"He can't be dying. He's the perfect soldier, the one who's survived war, self-detonation, stabs, gun shots. He set his own broken leg. He can't be dying."

"He is. He was captured during one of his missions. The bastards who caught him…used him and beat him for pleasure…and…and after, they injected a lethal poison in him so that he wouldn't live to tell where their base was. Unfortunately for them, Heero is stronger than any one you can ever expect to meet, and was able to escape any more torture. He went to Sally and he was given some medicine but the medicine wasn't enough. It only gave him a few more years to live."

"H-how long does he have left?" Relena said as she wiped a tear that escaped her eyes.

"Sally says he has at least two more years left. But he has to stay on a wheel chair; he's too weak to stand up on his own."

"Isn't there anything else that can be done?"

"Yes, there is. Sally needs a few more thousand dollars for the research."

"How much?"

"$50,000. Quatre gave $25,000, but that was all he was able to give due to the collapse of the economy. So now we only need the other $25,000. Sally also said that she needs more people to help with the research for an antidote."

" That's a few? Bring me to Sally. I'll do anything I can to help."

"Follow me."

And with that, they left the park, towards a small house in the suburbs.

The trip to their destination was quiet. Relena wouldn't look at anyone who passed by. Duo drove the car and kept his eyes on the road and his mouth shut. Relena was thankful for the silence.

When the two arrived at a small white one-story house located in the suburbs, Duo parked the car in the garage.

"Why here? I thought they would be in a building or in a secluded spot." Relena asked confusedly.

"Heero wanted to try something new." Duo said with a smirk.

Just then, a boy with chocolate brown hair about five years old ran out of the house and gave Duo a welcoming hug.

"Daddy! Daddy! You're back!" the boy shouted as he jumped.

"Hey Alex, this is Auntie Relena." Duo said, directing the boy's attention to the honey blonde girl.

"Hey, isn't that the girl that Uncle Heero kept asking about when we found him?" Alex asked.

"You know what? I think you're right." Duo said, almost laughing.

"And doesn't Uncle Heero have lots of pictures of her in his bedroom?" the boy asked again.

"Yup! He does have a lot of pictures of her, doesn't he?" Duo said with a big smile pasted on his face. "Now, why don't you run back inside and tell the others that we're here."

Alex ran back in the house with more speed.

"What was that all about? I never knew Hilde was ever pregnant."

"Alex was adopted; Hilde wanted a child but didn't want to go into labor." Duo stated as they both started walking towards the door.

"Oh. And what about what he said about Heero?"

"What did who he say about me?" A voice called from behind them.

Both Relena and Duo turned around to find Heero on an electric wheel chair.

"Heero! Hey, buddy! How's it going?" Duo said, a little faster than he wanted.

"Um… Hi Heero… Nice to see you again." Relena said shyly.

"Relena, Duo." Heero acknowledged.

The three entered the house and was greeted with a note that said: "We're in the backyard, grilling steak." Duo's eyes widened at this and ran straight for the backyard with out another word. Relena and Heero followed slowly.

"So, what did who say about me?" Heero suddenly asked.

"Um… You don't want to know."

"If I didn't want to know, then I wouldn't have asked."

"Alex said that you… keep talking about me and… you have lots of pictures of me."

Heero tensed and looked at everything around but Relena. Relena just looked at her shoes like it was made of gold. The two finally reached the backyard and entered, desperate to end the awkward silence between them.

Relena finally lifted her head only to find Sally, Hilde, Alex, Wufei, Trowa, Catherine, Quatre and Midii in swimming attire. Some swimming in the pool, some bathing in the sun and others grilling and eating.

"Where's Duo?" Relena asked as soon as she figured out he was no where to be seen.

"Right here Princess!" A voice shouted from a small shed.

She turned to see Duo wearing blue swimming trunks. She never knew that he had such a nice physique, she couldn't help but stare at his abs until he stretched his hand to her with what seemed to be a pink bikini enclosed in it.

"It's yours. You left it at Hilde's apartment and she gave it to me to give it back to you. I kept forgetting to bring it." Duo said as Relena received the suit. "You can dress in the dressing shed I just came from."

"Okay, thanks." Relena said as she entered the said room. Heero followed suit to change into his swimming trunks.

"Need help?" Relena offered then blushed when she realized that she had just offered to help Heero change.

"Uh…No thanks… I can change on my own…" Heero said, picking his words carefully.

They both retreated to different stalls to change. When Relena got out, she was met with a very pleasant sight of Heero in black trunks that left nothing to the imagination.

"Shall we go?" were the words that brought her out of her reverie.

She only nodded and followed behind Heero.

Outside, Duo was already swimming in the pool together with Alex, Trowa, Catherine and Wufei.

Trowa and Wufei were relaxing in one corner of the pool. While Duo and Catherine were playing with Alex and trying to teach him how to swim. Quatre was grilling the steak while Hilde and Sally sunbathed on the beach chairs.

"What do you want to do?" Heero asked.

Relena looked longingly at the shimmering pool but considered the fact that she might hurt Heero's feelings since he was seated permanently.

"Um, maybe I'll just relax with Sally and Hilde. Catch up a bit."

"Okay, I'm going in the pool. The pool has a thermostat and if I know Wufei, he would have set it on hot. So it's going to be like staying in a Jacuzzi." Heero said while rolling off in the direction of the pool."

Relena sat to the left oh Hilde hesitantly.

"Can he swim in his condition?" Relena asked, eyes focused on Heero.

"He may be on a wheel chair but his legs can still move. Just not strong enough to stand up and walk." Sally said, her attention on the said man as well.

"But shouldn't it be harder to use his legs in the water? I mean, the water does put some restraints on your bodies movements, doesn't it?" Relena asked as Heero climbed out of his wheel chair with a little help from Wufei.

"Well, technically. But he can still use his arms to swim." Sally replied.

"Um, Sally? I want to discuss his medical finance. I may be able to help." Relena whispered in to Sally's ear, leaning behind Hilde.

"So Duo told you about that? Well, why don't we go in the house for that? I brought a few files about his medical finance." Sally said while getting up from her comfy seat.

"Sure thing." Relena replied, heading back into the house.

The two girls entered the house and sat down at the dinner table, parallel to each other.

"So, how much are we talking about?" Relena asked.

"A lot. $25,000 for the research equipment. We are also in desperate need for other researchers. It would make things go faster." Sally said while peering into a manila folder.

"I can give the money and hire a research staff. Is that all he needs?"

"We also need someone to watch over him for a month. It doesn't necessarily have to be a nurse. As long as the person knows the basics of medical care and can clean the house."

"Why do we need someone to take care of Heero?"

"Because none of us are available. Wufei has a mission in L1. Duo and Hilde have to look for a school that is willing enough to take Alex as a student. Let me tell you, Alex is a tough responsibility for his age. Catherine and Quatre, as you know, are engaged and have to plan out their wedding. And Midii is pregnant at the moment and will be experiencing morning sickness and Trowa has to watch over her. And, of course, I have the research going for me." Sally said with out once taking a breath of air.

"I'll do it then. I don't mind cleaning up behind Heero. Heero isn't a very big responsibility, so I think I can handle him." Relena offered.

"He wouldn't agree. He will probably say something like 'You have a job to do and I can't let you drop out of it just to watch over me.'"

"Then I'll just say that I'm on vacation and choose to spend it with a friend." Relena said confidently.

"Suit yourself." Sally said. "That's all we need for now."

"Okay, now let's go back out there and have us some fun."

Both stood up from their seats and headed back out. The duo was greeted by the ever cheerful grin of Duo Maxwell.

"Hey Relena? Let's jump into the pools. Show the gang what you learned from the swimming lessons you took on your spare time." Duo was as cheerful as ever, jumping in excitement.

"You had swimming lessons?" Sally was a little more surprised than she intended.

"Yeah, um, I was getting bored just staying in the house with nothing better to do than watch some television." Relena said, seemingly to be ashamed.

"Then get into the pool and show us what you've got!" Sally exclaimed, all the while pushing Relena at the back towards the pool.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it… On one condition. Duo, you have to jump as well." Relena said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Deal!" Duo said, not paying much attention to the look Relena was playing out.

Duo grabbed Relena's hand and pulled her towards the pool. He stopped right before the diving board.

"What jump shall you be doing?" Relena asked.

"Stop stalling and jump already." Duo said and pushed her encouragingly.

Relena made her way up the ladder. When she reached the diving board, she looked down and thought that the board was at least ten feet high, but she wasn't all that sure.

"How deep is that pool?" Relena asked the people below her.

"Deep enough." Heero shouted since Duo really didn't know.

Relena nodded and moved back and ran forward. She threw herself into the air and curled herself into a ball and did three summersaults in the air before straightening her body to prepare for the water impact.

"Woohoo! Way to go, Relena!" Duo hooted.

"That was…perfect!" Wufei said, astonished that a woman could actually do that perfectly.

When Relena resurfaced, she swam to the edge of the pool and looked at the diving board that was now above her. Amazed that she was actually able to make a perfect dive, she was oblivious to the person heading towards her. When she finally snapped out of her reverie and realized that Heero was in front of her, she leveled her head so that she could see that face of the man she adored.

"Congratulations, that was the best dive I've ever seen you make." Heero said quietly.

"Th-thanks." Relena was flattered enough to make her cheeks grow a light pink color.

"Where'd you learn how to dive like that?" Asked the somewhat amazed Alex.

"I took some swimming lessons. And I tried very hard to perfect my dives."

"Can you tech me how? No one wants to teach me." Alex said with a sad face.

"Say no. He's just like Duo. You'll regret it if you say yes." Heero whispered into Relena's ear.

"I don't think he's that hard to handle." Relena whispered back to Heero.

Heero gave her a warning look that seemed to say 'Don't say I didn't warn you'. Relena just sighed and looked back at Alex.

"Maybe another time, Alex. I still have a lot to learn, myself." Relena said to Alex then looked towards Heero. "Satisfied?"

"I'll show you one of Trowa's home videos later of Duo and Hilde trying to teach him how to swim, and then you'll thank me." Heero said before moving away from her.

"Look out below!" Duo shouted from the diving board.

"Baka! Get down from there! You'll hurt someone! And maybe even hurt yourself" Heero shouted.

"Shut up, Hee-chan!" And with that, Duo jumped from his place and made a quick cannonball dive that was not as graceful as Relena's but a dive none the less.

"Go, Daddy!" Shouted Alex as he dog paddled his way to Duo side.

"Food's ready!" Quatre set three plates of steak on the picnic table and went back in to get the plates and glasses.

"Do you need any help?" Cathy asked Quatre when he came back out with two trays full of breakables.

"Thanks, Cathy." He said, handing Cathy a tray with the plates while he kept the one with the glasses and a pitcher full of lemonade.

"FOOD!" Duo said, running past everyone like a gust of wind.

"Duo! Your trunks!" Hilde said pointing to the naked man standing out in the open for anyone to see.

"Aaahhh!" Duo made a quick dash for the bathroom before anyone could say anything else.

"I told him not to jump." Heero said in a somewhat cool monotone before he approached the table.

Duo emerged from the shed wearing beach shorts. He took his seat in between Hilde and Relena.

"So, Relena. What's your plan?" Quatre asked while sitting down beside Relena on her left.

"Um, well. I am…uh…planning to take a little vacation from work. Milliardo is going to take over for the mean time. And I was sort of planning to spend my vacation with a certain someone who left me hanging a few years back." She said looking intently at Heero when she said the last sentence.

Guilt crawled up Heero's spine as well as fear. "What did you say?" He asked Relena nervously.

"Can I stay with you for my vacation, Heero? You know, catch up a bit." Relena said and took a sip from her glass of lemonade before licking her pink lips.

"Um…" Heero looked at his friends for an answer.

"Sure, Princess. Anything you want." Duo said after seeing the desperation on Heero's face.

Heero glared at Duo then looked at Relena to see what her reaction might be.

"I'm sorry, Duo. But I would rather hear it come from Heero's lips." Relena didn't blink once and kept her eyes glued to the seemingly emotionless ex-pilot.

"S-sure, Relena. I guess you could, um, stay with…here." Heero said, sweat forming on his forehead.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Relena stood up from her seat and walked over to Heero's side of the table.

Smooth hands rested on Heero's shoulders, causing the skin on both the hands and the shoulders to burn.

"I'm…sure…" Heero said and gulped the knot that stuck in his throat.

"Thank you." She said and walked back into the house after saying "I have to make a phone call. Excuse me for a while."

"Good luck, Hee-chan." Duo said more cheerfully than Heero likes.

"Don't call me that." Heero said between his teeth.

"I'll go prepare the guest bedroom. Which room do you want her to stay in, Heero?" Quatre said, politely standing up from his own seat at the end of the table.

"Then one in front if my own would be fine." Heero said, staring at nothing in particular.

"I'm going to go inside and rest a little. I'll eat later." Heero said and entered the house like he was a robot.

When he entered, he found Relena sitting on the kitchen bar with hear ear on the phone. Although he could only hear one side of the conversation, he knew who she was talking to and about what.

"Please, I really need this vacation…Only for a month…With Heero…The war's over so stop acting as if you two are still enemies…Pagan will be there to tell you what else was on my to-do list…Noin?...Yeah, she's there…Everyday…Sure, you could ask her for help…Maybe you could even ask her out on a date…Hahahaha…Okay, thanks…I asked Pagan already if he could bring my clothes over…I love you, too. Bye." Then Relena hung up.

"So you're going to stay for a month? I might as well give you a tour of the house." Heero said and caught her hand.

Relena blushed vividly before giving Heero a nod of acceptance. Heero rolled his wheel chair around the house, telling Relena which room is which until he reached his own room. He didn't show her what was inside his room. Maybe it was because he had pictures of her that he wanted to keep a secret.

"This is my room and no one is allowed to enter with out my permission." Were his exact words before he showed her where she will be sleeping.

"This is your room. I hope you find it comfy." He said before opening the door to reveal a nice powder pink room with a lavender colored canopy bed. The floor was covered with a striped pink and blue carpet.

"Oh my…" Relena whispered to herself with a sense of disbelief washing over her.

"Who designed this room?" Relena asked. Curiosity always seemed to strike at the weirdest times.

"Hilde. She was the one who decorated most of the rooms. Trowa and Quatre decorated the rest. Except for mine. I decorated my own room." Heero said. "Are you hungry? We haven't eaten yet."

"Yeah, I wasn't able to eat breakfast so I could get to work on time.".

The pair headed back outside to the yard. The others had finished eating and was now swimming in the pool. Heero found a covered plat that he assumed was the food they left for him to eat. He served Relena before himself.

Relena only had a little amount of food on her plate, about one thirds of her plate was full, but she doubted that she could finish everything on her plate. She hadn't been eating a lot lately and she had gotten use to the small amount of food she had been taking in. She stared at her untouched food thinking of how delicious it would be but then end up being thrown in the trash.

"Is something wrong?" Heero asked after seeing the hesitant look Relena was displaying.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. I just don't think I can finish all this food." Relena gestured to the plate in front of her.

"That's not even half a plate of food." Heero pointed out.

"I know but it still is a lot."

"Suit yourself. But Quatre will be disappointed and think that you didn't like the food he cooked himself."

"I hate it when you're being logical." Relena said before picking up a spoon and scooping up the food in front of her.

In the pool, Duo and Trowa were watching the two people at the table.

"Do you think he'll open up to her this time?" Trowa asked.

"He has to. He's going to be spending a whole month with her."

"Let's just hope he's a little gentler." Trowa said before swimming off to join the others.

A few minutes later, Relena had finished half of her food and Heero had finished his second plate already.

"Um, I think I'll go swim. It's pretty hot today." Relena said, wishing to escape the awkward silence.

"Uh, sure. I'm going to sit this one out." He replied then rolled near one of the beach chairs that sat a good five feet away from the pool.

Relena made her way to the pool then dove in head first. When she resurfaced, she was greeted by the ever optimistic Quatre Raberba Winner.

"Are you enjoying it so far?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Surprisingly, Heero is being a bit friendlier than I'm used to. What happened when I was gone?" Relena said, stealing a glance at the ex-gundam pilot.

"He met the reality behind the war." Quatre said. "He learned that socializing is a necessity in being human. Unlike Duos, of course, Heero still has a few people skills to work on."

"I know what you mean. I sort of like the change but I have to admit that I'm going to miss his old side."

"Yeah, just yesterday, he was actually able to get all the girls attention just by talking about a movie he watched when he was bored the other night. Everyone was supposed to retire but somehow he was able to keep them up till one am. Even Hilde found him more amusing than…me." Duo interrupted.

"What! Are you sure that was Heero?" Relena said in mock disbelief.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he was drunk or maybe the medicine was just getting to his head." Duo said while trying, and failing, to stifle a laugh.

"Duo, wee have to bring Alex home. He has to take his medicine and we have to help him finish his science project." Hilde shouted as she helped her foster son out of the pool.

"Be right there babe." Duo shouted back before bidding good-bye to everyone and heading into the bath shed to change.

"So you're going to watch over Heero while we're gone, huh?" Quatre asked, eager to start another conversation.

"I wouldn't call it that, I prefer supervise." Relena said then laughed before continuing. "Yup, he's going to be in my car. Or is it the other way around?"

"He's pretty hard to handle, you know." Quatre said with a great deal of concerns showing in both his voice and his expression.

"I know. Even if he has become a little more open than I can recall, I'm sure that we will still have our share of arguments. But I'm sure I can handle most of the things he throws at me." Relena said, trying once again to put up her diplomatic smile.

"That's something you wouldn't really want to happen. Heero's been having some mood swings lately and we think it's because of the new medicine but the medicine is too good for him to give up on so we persuaded him into continuing to take it. His mood swings are can get ugly. He even hit Sally once. But it wasn't really that hard and it only resulted into a bruise." Quatre said.

"Why? What happened?" Relena asked, all of a sudden worried.

"Sally was trying to get Heero to take his medicine but Sally was still to develop a sweeter tasting medicine rather than the medicine he once had." Quatre said sadly. "It earned Heero his own bruise on the cheek from Wufei."

"Oh." Relena said, trying hard not to show the worry and sadness but she knew that she was failing miserably.

"And I trust that he won't give you any problems." Quatre said.

"And why is that?" Relena asked in reply.

"Because he-"

"Bombs away!" Duo shouted as he did a cannon ball into the pool causing a big wave that reached Heero's convenient spot away from the water.

"Maxwell!" Heero shouted then rolled over to the pool, close to where Duo had landed and pushed off his chair as he dove into the pool.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Duo shouted as he swam to the other side of the pool to get away from the undeniable torture that Yuy was going to give him.

Duo, having the upper had of being able to use his legs completely, was able to escape from Heero. As for Heero, he just stayed still in the pool.

"Um, Heero? Are you okay?" Relena asked cautiously as she approached him.

Blink.

"Heero?"

Blink.

"Heero, Say something."

Blink. Blink.

"Heero?" Relena was now in front of him and was now waving her hand in front of his face.

Blink.

Then it dawned on her. Heero couldn't stand and yet he was at full length. Her eyes adverted to his legs and widened at what she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Limited**

By Devotions Vania S. Orenda

Chapter 2

"Um, Sally?" Relena asked, a hint of worry visible in her tone.

"Yeah? What is it?" Sally asked as she and Dou moved closer to see reason behind Relena's worry. Sally and Duo's eyes widened at what their eyes were telling them.

"Oh my god…he's standing…" Duo said almost inaudibly.

"Hee-" But before Sally could say anything, Heero collapsed onto Relena, almost making her fall over.

"HEERO!" Relena shouted, scared at what might have happened to the person she once knew as the perfect soldier.

Sally and Duo hurriedly got Heero off of Relena and set him flat on the edge of the pool. Sally put her ear to his chest to check his breathing.

"He's having difficulty breathing. We should bring him to his room for now. I think he needs his rest." Sally said and called Trowa and Wufei over to help Duo bring Heero to his room.

Relena watched worriedly as they brought Heero inside the house, then turned to face Sally.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked.

"More or less. But if his health doesn't let up in a year, then we should prepare for a funeral, sadly to say. I don't think there really is much to do. If the base where he was held in wasn't destroyed, then maybe I would have been able to find out what chemical is coursing through his body. But as of now, all I can say is that there was mercury in the poison. And I still can't seem to get it out of his system. But we're doing our best, Relena. Don't worry too much." Sally said, trying to be comforting.

"Okay…" Relena replied, but the worried expression she had still clung to her face.

Only a few moments later, Trowa, Duo and Wufei came back outside.

"Heero's resting in his room." Trowa said before taking a seat beside Catherine.

Wufei mumbled something inaudible before he dove into the pool.

"Can I go see how he is?" Relena asked, preparing to go inside.

"I'm sure he's fine but, sure, you could go take a look." Sally said then dove in after Wufei.

Relena entered the house and headed straight for Heero's room.

'No one is allowed to enter my room with out my permission.' Heero's words ran through her head.

The former queen of the world sighed and turned on her heels. She walked across and entered her own room. She could swear Hilde had planned this room just for Relena. She closed the door quietly and sat on her bed. Relena stayed frozen on her bed, thinking of what she had gotten herself into. Maybe it wasn't too late to back out. Maybe she could get someone else to baby-sit Heero. A whole a month with Heero was too much even her to handle. But what would Heero think? Would he get mad or feel hurt? Would they still keep in touch if she left? This was definitely too much for her.

Relena stood up, feeling certain to get things straight. She walked out of her room and entered Heero's room confidently. But what she saw made her freeze in her tracks.

Heero was leaning his back on the headboard of his bed, shirtless and possibly shortless as well. He seemed to be sleeping but she could never be sure when it came to Heero. She approached his bed hesitantly. He looked so peaceful.

"What are you doing here?" Heero asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"I, uh, was just checking up on you…And now that I've seen that you're fine, I'm just going to leave now." She answered, her voice tinged with fear.

Relena turned to head back out but just as she was going to take the first step, Heero's hand wrapped itself around her wrist.

"Why are you afraid? Are you afraid of me?" Heero asked, eyes now open, and baring his soul to her.

His eyes weren't hidden anymore. It showed most of the emotions Heero would usually hide from the world.

"No! Nothing like that. I was just afraid that I was disturbing you." Relena said, somewhat forcefully.

"You're not." He said and let go of her wrist. His eye lids fell closed again but he could still see her face in his mind.

Relena looked at him curious, thinking silently to herself. _Why did he have to look so innocent? What happened to the emotionless mysterious soldier I fell in love with? And why don't I have that funny feeling in my stomach? But most of all: Do I still love him?_

"Who?" Heero asked.

Relena frowned. Did she say that out loud?

"What do you mean 'Who'?" Relena asked back.

"You asked a question. Do you still love who?" Heero asked. His eyebrow cocked.

"You must be hearing things." Relena said. But she broke out in a nervous sweat.

Heero didn't believe her for a second. He always knew when she was hiding something. And right now, she was hiding something big.

"Don't play dumb with me, Relena. You know me better than to fall for tricks like those. Now, will you pleases clarify your question." Heero said, trying to be patient.

Relena suddenly remembered the warning about Heero's temper and she could see his jaw clench.

"I-it's nothing, Heero. Just a stupid question asked by stupid people." She said with a sigh.

"Someone once told me that love and anything related to it could never be stupid but lead people to do stupid things." Heero commented.

"Yes, that's true. But some questions just aren't meant to be answered. And the question I have in my mind is something I must figure out on my own." Relena said softly.

"Could you at least tell me his name or something about him.?" Heero asked, hoping he would get the name.

"He's…strong. Body and soul." Relena said with a dreamy voice.

Heero frowned. _That's not me._

"Oh." Was all he said.

Relena nodded her head at him and waved. She left him in the room, contemplating.

_Could she really be in love with someone? _He asked himself. _Why am I even asking myself this?_

"Because I love her."

His eyes widened at his own answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Limited**

By Devotions Vania S. Orenda

Chapter 3

Relena waved good-bye to her friends as they got into their car and drove away. When she was sure that everyone had gone, she closed the door and slumped against it. She was given a tour of the whole house, and already, she had found her favorite room; the study. It had books of all sorts, fiction, non-fiction, facts, encyclopedias, magazines, almost all the books she liked could be found there. And that was probably the most peaceful room in the whole house. It had a more classic, yet somewhat modern look. The books were arranged in the Dewey Decimal System, just like in her own study. But what shocked her was the albums. Not just ordinary albums but photo albums. She took a few of them to her room to browse through later in the evening. But right now, she had to make sure Heero took his medicine.

"Heero?" Relena said as she entered the kitchen.

He wasn't there. Nor was he in the living room or in the study. She couldn't find him anywhere and she was starting to get worried. She thought of all the rooms in the house and most of them were just bedrooms. That left just her room and the back.

She doubted he'd be in her room so she went to the back. The water in the pool was peaceful and still. There was a light breeze that was refreshingly free. It was so calm. The exact opposite of Heero…Or so she thought.

There in front of the pool was Heero. His feet were swimming in the pool. He seemed to be thinking about something.

Relena saw something she thought she would never see in Heero. She saw peace.

She didn't want to disturb him so she sat beside him and put her feet in the water as well.

Heero turned his head to her and lost himself in her trance.

To him, she had the most beautiful eyes. The only eyes that could capture his own with out the feeling of hatred or regret.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with the monotone he thought he had gotten rid of.

"It's time for you to take your medicine." She said as she tore her eyes away from his and back to the cool water.

"I'm not a child. I can take care of myself." He said and took his feet out of the water.

"I can see that and I'm well aware that you can take care of yourself. I was just reminding you." Relena said as she pretended to be insulted.

Relena got up from her spot and helped Heero unto his chair. They entered the house and went to the kitchen.

Relena prepared the pills and some water for Heero as he waited in his room. Sally had told Relena before she left that the last pill he had to take, a pink pill, had a few side effects that were best left alone. Or as Duo had put it 'He goes all weird and freaky, you wouldn't want to be there when it happens.'

Relena finished preparing the pills and brought them to his room.

Knock knock knock.

"Enter."

Relena entered his room with a small plate of pills and syrups and a glass of water on the other hand. She closed the door and handed them to Heero who was topless.

Heero took three pills and drank each syrup with out hesitation. When it came down to just the pink pill, he stared at Relena, expecting something from her.

"Would you want me to leave?" Relena asked, she was really just waiting for the plate and glass of water. At least that's what she told herself.

"Your choice." Heero shrugged and gulped down the last pill and handed Relena the plate.

Relena turned and walked to the door. Her hand was on the knob when she heard a voice.

"Wait."

Relena turned to find Heero staring at her intensely. His eyes fixed on hers and she couldn't tear hers away. His glare intimidated her.

"Yes?" Relena's voice quivered as she said that.

"Get down!" Heero shouted and lunged forward as an attempt to cover Relena but only succeeded in falling off the bed.

Relena placed the plate and glass on the floor and ran to Heero as quickly as she could.

"Heero? Are you alright?" She asked, suddenly afraid of what caused this.

"I'm fine." Heero said as he grit his teeth as if he were in pain. "The enemy. They're here."

"Enemy? What enemy?" Relena asked.

"White Fang." Heero growled.

Relena was dumbstruck.

"Heero, the war's over. White Fang's gone." She tried to explain as she got up from the floor.

Heero lunged forward once more but this time, he was able to accomplish something.

He was now on top of Relena in an attempt to 'protect' her.

"Heero! Get off of me!" She screamed.

"Sshhh! Do you want them to hear you?" He hissed.

She continued. "Theirs is no White Fang anymore! They're gone! What don't yo-"

Relena's eyes widened in surprise. Heero had covered her mouth to get her to shut up. But he didn't use his hand. He covered her mouth completely with his own lips.

A short kiss but a kiss nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Limited**

By Devotions Vania S. Orenda

Chapter 4

Relena sat across Heero as they both ate their breakfast. Both eating silently and avoiding eye contact but both thinking of completely different things.

"Relena," Heero started, his voice tinged with curiosity. "Did you know that I slept on the floor of my bedroom last night? I remember getting into bed last night."

Relena tilted her head to the side a little, wondering if he even remembered what had happened last night. She remembered very well what happened. Right after the kiss, she left his room and went to bed. Not that she didn't enjoy the kiss, God knows it was unbelievable.

A cough knocked her out of her musings and she quickly tried to remember the question. "You must've fallen out of bed when you were asleep."

"I thought that myself but if I did fall, I should've been beside my bed not in front of the bedroom door. Did I do something last night?" He asked, his eyes silently sending her a warning that told her to be careful of what she said.

Relena gulped. Now she knew that he didn't remember but should she tell him..

"Not that I know of. I left right after you took your pill and went straight to bed." Relena said, quickly taking a sip of water as if to wash out the lie.

"Are you sure?" Heero asked suspiciously.

Relena straightened her back and answered confidently. "Why would I want to lie to you." More of a statement than the question it was.

Relena took her half finished plate and Heero's empty one and put it in the sink to wash.

"Do you have any plans for the day?" She asked as she filled the sink with sudsy water.

"Yeah. I have work 'til 2." Heero answered. "You? I'm sure you don't plan on spending your time just lazing around here."

"Actually, I plan on doing some unfinished work for the morning and maybe… Maybe I'll take a walk around the neighborhood." She said thoughtfully, washing the plates and utensils. "So, what is it that you do exactly?

"I train dogs. Police dogs." He answered as he continued to stare at her back, her body.

"You like dogs? I never would've thought.." She said more to herself than to him.

"I have to get ready for work. The dogs still have a long way to go before they can actually work for the police." He said and rolled out of the kitchen leaving Relena to finish drying the dishes.

Later, a few minutes after Heero left for work, Relena was back in her room, working on the unfinished business she brought from work. In the middle of signing a few papers, the album she brought in last night caught her eye. She left her desk and took the album to the bed where she lied down on her stomach and scanned through the pages of pictures. Most of the pictures had Heero in it but all the other pictures had people she didn't know of. None of the Gundam boys were there and the background seemed something to be likened to a park.

Relena continued to scan the album, seeing faces of strangers smiling around Heero. They all looked like they were having such a good time. In some pictures, there were police men and German Shepherds, she assumed that those were the dogs Heero trained. As Relena neared the last page, she noticed one girl who always seemed t be beside Heero in the pictures. The girl was beautiful, she could almost pass as a model. Dirty blonde hair, tanned skin, a vision of beauty. And in a solo picture of her, she was in a police uniform. Probably one of the police officers Heero worked with. Relena didn't want to misjudge something. They're probably just good friends is all. As Relena turned to the last page, she wanted to be anywhere but in Heero's house.

The last pictures was of the girl and Heero sharing a kiss. A chaste kiss on the lips but a kiss nonetheless. Just like the one they had shared last night.

Relena closed the album slowly, trying to stay as calm as possible. She stood from the bed and returned to the study, album in hand. She replaced the album on the desk she found it on and frowned at what she saw.

There, just at the edge of the table, was a small black leather book. No title, no pictures. It looked brand new except for the slight fold on the bottom right corner.

Relena picked it up and opened it to the first page.

_Heero,_

_I know you're not much of a journal writing person but since you seem to love to keep to yourself, you might enjoy sharing to someone or rather, something, who won't tell any of your secrets. I know that someday, you will come to trust me as much I trust you. I love you so much. Never forget me._

_Kate_

Relena turned the page, doubtful that Heero might write what he thinks or how he feels in a book that could easily be read by anyone who might have access to his house. But, again, she was surprised to see that Heero might just be human enough to have a journal.

The first page seemed to show his hesitance in writing in the journal but in the next pages, she found that not only was he writing in the journal, he was also keeping pictures and whatnots.

Relena found one page where there was a newspaper cut-out of a mobile phone. She turned it over to find herself looking at a picture of her dancing with one of the prime ministers she met at the Christmas Ball ESUN held last year. She remembered the ball very well. The prime minister, Mark, wouldn't stop talking about how beautiful she was and of how she glowed under the moon and blah blah blah.

She didn't really enjoy and was thankful in the end when Duo came up with an excuse to get her out of there before the prime minister could move on to anything with more sap. Not that she didn't like to complimented on, just not from people who thought so highly of themselves.

Relena smiled and placed the piece of paper back in the book, mobile picture faced up.

She then returned to her room, a little shook up but strong enough to hold her bearings. After all, she was going to stay for only a month.


End file.
